


Diversion Is Bliss

by universe



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Temptation, Touching, or trying not to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-27
Updated: 2006-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe/pseuds/universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He always has to keep his hands occupied when he's talking to her.</i> Distraction, temptation, diversion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diversion Is Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a scene in _The Woman in the Garden_, but it appears in various other episodes as well.

He always has to keep his hands occupied when he's talking to her. His fingers automatically grab the nearest solid object whenever she's approaching – be it an old ball or a coin that is worth 100,000 Dollars – only to throw it up into the air and catch it again when it comes back down.

He does not do it because he is nervous – Seeley Booth has never in his life been nervous about a woman –, but because he is weak.

Every time he spots her, whatever has to serve for his tossing-game keeps him from touching her. It keeps him from putting his hand on her face and stroking her cheek. It keeps him from running his fingers down her spine or through her hair. It keeps him from smoothing out the wrinkles of her shirt or from caressing her skin. It keeps him from simply pulling her to him for a hug or from pushing her against the nearest wall and crushing his lips to hers.

Keeping his hands occupied while being with her saves him – not only from the physical pain she would undoubtedly inflict upon him should he ever dare to make a move, but also from himself.

Because she is temptation, and he is too weak to resist.


End file.
